I Still Love You
by rockinflower101
Summary: Percy and Annabeth were the "it" couple at school, the happiest and the one everyone wanted to be. But with one kiss and a misunderstanding later everything falls apart. She takes a deal and leaves while he starts a new relationship. They meet again three years later but can everything be same as before. Will they ever learn the truth or will they ignore it. Read to find out.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is just the prologue it's probably going to be one of the longest ever but if I don't explain it this way you won't get the rest of the story or I'd have to write a whole other story just to explain this.**

I Still Love You

Have you ever had that feeling that something horrible is going to happen to you but you just don't know what it is? Well that's exactly what I was feeling right now.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted me from my thoughts. "Annabeth, honey are you ready yet?" my dad asked

"Yes be there be in a moment."

"Well hurry or we'll be late!"

If you're asking what that's about I'll tell you. Today I graduate from high school. My high school isn't like any normal school, it's a school for talented kids like people who want to be singers or actors. I for one am in to become a singer. Now you're probably still wondering who the hell I am well I'm about to tell you. My name is Annabeth Chase I'm 17 years old and will be turning 18 in September. I have blonde curly princess curls like my boyfriend calls them and stormy gray eyes.

Now I'll tell you about my boyfriend Percy Jackson, he has black ebony hair that never seems to be tamed and the most beautiful sea green eyes. He's the most loyal and friendly person you could ever meet. He like me is in this school to become a singer.

Now I'll tell you about all my other friends. Thalia Grace has black short hair with some streaks of blue mixed in there. She has piercing blue eyes that when she's mad look like there's a huge storm being created in there. Oh and when she's like that just heads up don't go near her unless you want to be gutted. And she loves black but don't you dare call her gothic because those might be your last words. She also like me is in to become a singer.

Bianca Di Angelo one of the greatest friends you can ever have she's friendly and caring. She also had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. You can also say she loves black but she does not go overboard like Thalia.

Katie Gardner has light brown hair and green eyes. She is caring, trustworthy and understanding. She is crazy about plants and cereal but don't ask why cause I don't really know. She is in this school to become a singer.

Clarisse La Rue has brown hair and brown eyes. Let's just say she has the temper of a bull, nothing. She can be a real bully at times, okay most of the time, but she sometimes knows exactly how to comfort you. She wants to be an actress so she can play one of those evil villains.

Silena Beauregard has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is a sucker for love trust me don't ever tell her who you like because she will do everything to get you together. She is in to become a singer.

Juniper Bush has green eyes and amber colored hair. She is really short but she likes to call it fun sized. She was one of my closest friends right after Thalia of course. She's really sweet too and wants to be an actress.

Piper McLean has chocolate brown hair and eyes that change from brown to blue to green. She's really caring of others mostly of her Jason but don't tell her I told you that or she'll be pissed. She like me wants to become a singer.

Reyna has dark black eyes and black hair. She's a very strong person who doesn't trust a lot of people until she gets to know them then she lets her sweeter side show. She's in to become an actress.

Then we have Grover Underwood he has curly brown hair and brown eyes. He's kinda the weird one of the group, him and Juniper are crazy about wildlife and recycling. He's Percy's best friend and I've known him since I was seven. He wants to become an actor.

Travis Stoll has curly brown hair and blue eyes. He sure is funny but he's a prankster and a pickpocket which is not a good thing. He has stolen many things and gone to jail but don't let that fool you cause he's a really good singer.

Conner Stoll brother of Travis also has curly brown hair and blue eyes. He also is funny and a prankster and a pickpocket. His brother and him pretty much do everything together. They're both in a band.

Then there's Charles Beckendorf he has brown eyes and black hair, he has dark skin and is muscled. He and Silena just recently got together about two weeks ago. Trust me those two are very much in love. He only likes when people call him Beckendorf well unless you're Silena and call him Charlie. He's in to be actor.

Nico Di Angelo has dark brown hair and brown or almost black hair. He likes to keep to himself and seems down most of the time. He loves black and I mean love he doesn't wear any other color. And since he always seems down and wears black people call him emo. He is in a band with the Stoll brothers, Jason, and Leo.

Chris Rodriguez is Clarisse's boyfriend. He has dark brown eyes and black hair. He is usually very calm and caring but he mostly cares about his girlfriend. He wants to be an actor later in his life.

Jason Grace younger brother of Thalia. He has dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He usually act like a leader, okay not usually always but not the point, he can be bossy and inpatient but he's also sweet and caring. He as you already know is in a band.

Then there's Leo Valdez he has brown eyes and dark brown hair. He's the funny one out of all of us and also the care free; I'm retard, just kidding, but he can be a real clown. He is in the band with the Stoll's, Nico, and Jason.

0o0o0o0o_o0o0o0o0o

"Okay honey, are you ready?" my stepmom said

"Yah all ready and don't worry I've got everything too."

"Oh it's just your all grown up now and you're not that little girl anymore." She said with tears threatening to fall.

"Look Annie it's your boyfriend!" Bobby or was it Matthew announced.

"Hey I'm going to have to steal your daughter because the ceremonies starting."

"Okay go if you must."

"Bye!" we said simultaneously.

0o0o0oo0o_o0o0o0o0o

After the graduation we had this huge after party in the gym where Percy and I were going to have to sing.

"Annie there you are!" a black haired gothic girl came running toward me.

"Thalia, can you imagine that we just graduated."

"No I can't and talking about graduating where is that Kelp Head of yours?"

"He's setting up the stage for our performance."

"You're performing without me, I thought we always perform together." She said faking to dry her tears.

"And now get ready for Percy and Annabeth to sing us a song."

"And that's my queue, see you later Thals."

(Lucky by Jason Mraz featuring Colbie Caillat)

Percy:

Do you hear me? I'm talking to you

Across the water across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

Annabeth:

Boy I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard

Both:

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Ooh ooh ooh

Annabeth:

They don't know how long it takes

Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye

I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

Both:

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

Percy:

And so I'm sailing through the sea

To an island where we'll meet

You'll hear the music fill the air

I'll put a flower in your hair

Annabeth:

Though the breezes through trees

Move so pretty you're all I see

As the world keeps spinning 'round

You hold me right here, right now

Both:

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooh ooh ooh

Ooh ooh ooh, ooh

o0o0_0o0o

After all the cheering and chanting me and Percy got of stage.

"Hey wise girl I'm going to the bathroom really quickly okay."

"Yah go I'll be at the punch table."

Percy left towards the bathrooms as I went to the punch but I was blocked by a blonde blue eyed jerk.

"What do you want Luke?!" I said with disgust.

"Well you of course." He said as he roughly pushed me toward the wall.

"I have a boyfriend how many times do I have to tell you!"

"Having a boyfriend doesn't mean we still can't have fun." He said seductively.

"Get off me or I'm screaming for help."

"Oh you wouldn't dare."

"Watch me!" I started screaming and loud but then he muffled my screams by kissing me. I tried pulling away but I was pinned to the wall. I then kicked him in the balls and he screamed in pain. I ran away towards Percy. As I got closer towards the bathrooms I started hearing moans.

"Umm you're so good at this," said a voice that sounded like Rachel's.

Uh who is Rachel making out with now? I thought slightly disgusted. I then peaked around the corner and saw her kissing a blacked haired man. Hey that man looks a lot like Percy. What Percy no, he would never do that to me.

"Percy don't you have a girlfriend."

"Yah but I'm breaking up with her so whatever."

What he's been cheating on me and is breaking up with me. He's breaking up with me and to think I was going to tell him I loved him today. How could I have been so stupid not to notice that he didn't even care about me. I should've known. I started running, running as fast as I could but then I bumped into Luke again.

"Ah why is poor Annie crying did she finally see what her boyfriend's been doing behind her back."

"Shut up and just leave me alone for one in your life!"

Then I pushed past him and ran straight to the table where all my friends were sitting at. Nico was the first to notice me.

"Annabeth what happened to you?" he asked his voice full of concern.

"Percy that bastard he's been cheating on me the whole entire time we've been going out."

"And how do you know that, because I know Percy and he would never do such a thing he's too loyal to everyone he cares about." Grover said trying to defend his best friend.

"Maybe we should let her tell us what happened." Silena said

"Okay then go on what happened, go ahead tell us." Juniper said as she held my hand for support.

"We'll I was on my way to the punch bowl when I encountered Luke. He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. I tried pushing him away but I couldn't so I ended up kicking him in the groin."

"Wait he kissed you and then you hit him in the balls nice!" Clarisse said

"Shut up and let her continue!" Thalia said

"Then I ran towards the bathrooms to go tell Percy what happened before someone else told a different version. As I got closer I started hearing moaning and that cheating bastard was kissing that red head…"

"You mean Rachel right?" Chris asked

"Well what other red head do we know?" Katie said slightly annoyed

"Shut up already!" Jason screamed

"But how do you know it was Percy?" Piper asked

"That's kind of what I was getting to."

"Oh sorry then continue."

"Then the bitch started saying Percy don't you have girlfriend and then he said yah but I'm breaking up with her and I don't even care about her and then that's when I ran over here and started telling you the story."

"Wow that's harsh." Leo said trying to break the awkward silence.

I decided to ignore the comment and then said, "I'm taking the offer."

"You can't just take the offer." Reyna said

"Yah think this through you would have to leave us all behind!" Bianca said

"What offer, you know we're here too!" Beckendorf said

"I got this offer from Big Machine Records to become there next big hit and I was still thinking if I was going to go or not but after what happened I think I'm going to need some time away from this place."

"So you are just going to leave us here." Travis said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Right as he said that Percy walked in holding Rachel by the waist. He started walking towards us and I felt like I was breaking with every step he would take.

"I'm so going to kill him!" Thalia screamed while she was getting up.

"No Thalia let me do this myself!" I started walking towards him and he started opening his mouth to say something but I beat him to it.

"Did you ever really care about me Perseus or have you always been cheating on me with this bitch. I can't believe it, if it would not have been for what Luke did to me I would have never found out. And to think I was going to tell you that I loved you. I'm so stupid. Well I hope you're happy with her now cause I'm breaking up with you."

"Okay then good thing we are done and yah I am happier with her then I ever was with you." Then I slapped him hard like really hard that my hand was marked on his face. Then I turned to Rachel and slapped her.

"I hope you guys live happily ever after and don't worry about me because I'm leaving and I'm never coming back."

"Wait your leaving?"

"Yah got a record deal I wasn't going to accept it because of you but after this you can count on me taking the deal so good bye forever."

With that I turned around went toward my table hugged all my friends said my goodbyes and walked toward the door. I turned around once more to see all my friends crying and Perseus just looked disappointed like he regretted what he did and I'm glad because I do want him to feel guilty. I faced forward again and that was the last time I would be seeing any of my friends for the next three years.

**A/N: Okay that was just the prologue I hope you liked it because that's the only way you would understand what's happening in the story. I have a little contest if you can guess what singer Annabeth will be based on. And if you want you can guess the others too and you if you get it right you get a preview of the next chapter. Also I want you to try to guess why Percy did what he did.**


	2. Concert pt1

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read the prologue it made my day to know that you guys enjoyed it and trust me there is a lot more interesting things coming up. Sorry for taking so long just had to find a way to write down all my ideas. Ok next two chapters will be the concert and then when they meet again. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly RR does. **

**Percy's POV**

I was sitting in the middle of field about to kiss a girl with beautiful princess curls when a horrible screeching noise was heard. I woke up with a jolt; my stupid alarm clock had woken me up from my wonderful dream. Now you must ask yourself why the great singer Percy Jackson, dating the great actress Rachel Elizabeth Dare, would be having dreams about his ex- girlfriend. Well I have my reasons today three years ago I broke up with Annabeth Chase also one of the greatest artist of the decade. Yes after the break- up she became very successful and has probably totally forgotten about me, well I have tried to forget about her and stop loving her but it's kind of hard I mean she was hot no she was stunningly beautiful.

Okay now back to reality I have to try and remember why I set my alarm clock up for so early in the morning. Oh yes I'm going to a concert with the gang. I don't know who it's for which is kind of weird now that I think about it I should probably know who the hell it is but no one has cared to tell me. So here I am now in my kitchen eating a bowl of cereal and trying to get ready for this unknown concert. I walk toward my closet and get out a white muscle shirt with black jeans and a leather jacket, I mean I have to look cool don't I?

Just then there was a knock on the door I opened it to find Grover and Nico staring at me with a weird grin on their faces.

"Come on Perce were going to be late if we don't go now!" Grover screamed

"How are we going to be late aren't most concerts late in the afternoon and I'm pretty sure it is still early?" I mean yah I was pretty excited to go too but I don't think we have to be there that early.

"Well that's because this concert is out of the state we have to go to Jersey." Nico said like if it was nothing.

"We have to go all the way to New Jersey wasn't there a concert nearby?!"

"Well we're all dying to see this concert and this person refuses to play in New York so yes we have to go to Jersey." Grover said as he grabbed my arm pulled me out of my apartment and practically threw me in the car.

_Time lapse_

After a long car ride we finally made it to where the concert was being held. The place was magnificent I should so hold a concert here someday. We got out of the car and started walking inside, from what I heard other people saying this concert is sold out and that the singer is awesome.

After walking around for what seemed like hours, really just fifteen minutes, we finally made it to our seats.

Everyone was already there sitting and chatting amongst themselves, but what surprised me the most was that they had invited Rachel I mean they hate her every time I want to invite her to come with us they all make- up lame excuses on why she can't go. I took my seat next to Thalia and Rachel right before the lights started to dim down.

"And now welcome the great Annabeth Chase!" Oh no this isn't good. I turned to look at all my friends and they're grinning like idiots. I turn toward Rachel and she looks pissed, oh this really isn't good.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was sitting in my dressing room when there was a knock on my door. Just then my mother stepped in, "Annabeth Hun a lot of your fan insisted that today you sing all of your break up songs."

"Oh sure I mean it kind of fits in with the day anyways." I said with a sigh as I step out of my dressing room.

I was wearing a long white dress that reached my ankles with golden jewels around the waist. My hair was in a messy but pretty bun and I was wearing very little make up. I was kind of nervous I mean this is the biggest crowd I've ever played for and it has taken me a while to get this far. But I'm proud of myself because at least after all the bad things I still get a little bit of happiness.

I got put on that thing that lifts up into the stage from underground, and then I heard someone say "And now welcome the great Annabeth Chase!" I got lifted onto the stage as I started strumming my guitar.

**Breathe- Taylor Swift **_Annabeth singing, _her dance moves

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_

_'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time _I walked toward the front of the stage

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie_

_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see_

_'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around_ I started walking back toward the guitarists

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

I walked toward the middle of the stage where the microphone stand was and stood behind it.

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt_

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_

_People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out_

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

I threw my guitar at one of the security guards and started dancing.

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me_

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me _I started whipping my hair everywhere.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh_

_I can't breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_ and I feel on my knees.

Everyone started cheering and that made me feel really proud. I waited until everyone was quiet and said, "Hi everyone I'm Annabeth and glad all of you could be here today, this is the biggest crowd I've ever performed for so you guys make so happy. Now today I will be singing most of my break up songs as requested by many fans so enjoy!" and the music started again.

**White Horse- taylor swift**

_Say you're sorry_

_That face of an angel comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_'Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on, the days drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should have known_

_I should have known_

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

_Baby I was naive_

_Got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance_

_My mistake, I didn't know that to be in love_

_You had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings, now I know_

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

_And there you are on your knees_ I pointed to the floor

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry_

_'Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world, that was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now _I started walking away from the stage

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh, it's too late to catch me now_

I walked toward the piano that was hidden under the huge bridge and started playing my next song.

**Back to December- Taylor swift**

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life? Tell me, how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while _the wind started blowing in my hair.

_You've been good, busier than ever_

_We small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up, and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December all the time_

_These days, I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up, playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed, and I didn't call _Fake snow started falling all over the stage and covering me, the piano, and the audience.

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

_And realized I loved you in the fall_

_And then the cold came, the dark days_

_When fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye_ the fake snow started to fall harder now

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time _I stand up of the piano and toward the middle of the stage.

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand_ I pointed toward the crowd.

_This is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time, all the time_ and the lights shut off

The next time the light turned on there was a huge tree in the middle of the stage that was rotating; I went to sit in it and once again started strumming my guitar.

**Last Kiss- Taylor Swift**

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Been through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered for just us to know_

_You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away_

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th the beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

Tears started to come to my eyes because this song makes me remember exactly how I felt that day.

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_I do remember the swing of your step_

_The life of the party, you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in_

_I'm not much for dancing but for you did_

_Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

_And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe_

_And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed_

_We can plan for a change in weather and time_

_I never planned on you changing your mind_

before I knew it I had started crying not that hard but you could see the tears falling.

_So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd ever last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips, just like our last _

I put my head down for a moment to just let the moment pass but then when I lifted my head up again I saw beautiful green eyes. I was staring at no other than Percy Jackson.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the cliff hanger… I'm evil. If you want to see Annabeth's dress check my profile.**


	3. Concert pt2

**A/N: I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry I know you guys that read my stories probably want to kill me right now but I have a good excuse I promise. My teachers love torturing kids because they give me lots of homework everyday including weekends this is like the only time I could find to write in the last 3 months. Anyways back to the story.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson RR does… or maybe I do!**

**Percy's POV **

"Grover, Nico can I have a talk with you guys," I said trying to sound as calm as possible.

Grover and Nico started cowering behind their girlfriends, "No I think we're good aren't we Nico!"

"Oh maybe later Perce!" Nico said with a squeal.

"It wasn't a question." I said as I pulled them toward a corner. "Now tell me why you would bring me to an Annabeth Chase concert."

"Because we haven't seen her in three years and this is probably the closest we are going to get to her for the rest of our lives and it's your entire fault!" Grover screamed

I was getting angry no on blames me for something that wasn't my fault, "How it is my fault she was the one sucking faces with Luke I just kissed Rachel to male her jealous!"

"Did you ever actually ask her what happened or did you just jump to conclusions?" Nico asked

That made me think maybe Luke was the one that kissed her and she was just trying to push him away. Then that would mean I blamed her for something she didn't do and made sure my friends never saw her again. But if that was true why did she never come back and prove that she was innocent. I was about to answer them when the lights turned back off and you could hear the announcer's voice again.

"Put your hands together for Annabeth Chase singing her new hit single Dear John!"

The curtain opens and out comes Annabeth wearing a red dress and black knee high boots.

_Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you_

_Counting my footsteps praying the floor won't fall through again_

_And my mother accused me of losing my mind_

_But I swore I was fine_

_You paint me a blue sky and go back and turn it to rain_

_And I lived in your chess game but you changed the rules_

_Everyday_

_Wondering which version of you I might get on the phone tonight_

_Well, I stopped picking up and this song is to let you know why_

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone_

_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?_

_The girl in the dress cried the whole way home_

_I should've known_

_Well, maybe it's m and my blind optimism to blame _

_Or maybe it's you and your sick need to give love and take it away_

_And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand_

_And I'll look back and regret how I ignored when they said run as fast as you can_

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone_

_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?_

_The girl in the dress cried the whole way home_

_I should've known_

_Dear John, I see it all now it was wrong_

_Don't you think nineteen's too young to be played with?_

_Your dark twisted games when I loved you so_

_I should've known_

_You are an expert at sorry and keeping lines blurry_

_Never impressed me acing your tests_

_All the girl that you've run dry have tired, lifeless eyes_

'_Cause you've burned them out_

_But I took your matches before fire could catch me _

_So don't look now_

_I'm shining like fireworks over_

_Your sad, empty town_

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone_

_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?_

_The girl in the dress cried the whole way home_

_I should've known_

_Dear John, I see it all now it was wrong_

_Don't you think nineteen's too young to be played with?_

_The girl in the dress wrote you a song_

_You should've known_

_You should've known_

_Don't you think I was too young?_

_You should've known_

* * *

The lights are off but you can her Annabeth talking to us, "This song goes out to all the woman that take other peoples men!"

_Now go stand in the corner_

_And think about what you did_

_Ha, time for a little revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer_

_And I had it all I had him right there where I wanted him_

_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

_I never saw it coming won't have suspected it _

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with _

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum _

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think _

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does _

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind _

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list_

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_

_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling_

_She thinks I'm psycho cause I like to rhyme her name with things_

_But_

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know _

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

_Oh, they don't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think _

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does _

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind _

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him but haven't you heard?_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him, but I always get the last word_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think _

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does _

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind _

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

'_Cause I don't think you do, oh_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_I don't think you do, I don't think you do_

_Let's hear the applause_

_C'mon show me how much better you are_

_See you deserve some applause_

'_Cause your so much better_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

* * *

Once again the lights dimmed off and you could hear the announcer talking to you, "Did you like that song?" (Sound of people cheering) "Well good because her comes her last song Forever and Always, hope you enjoyed the concert."

The lights were off but the only source of light came from the big screen in the middle where they were playing an interview. Once that finished Annabeth rose out from the stage just like in the interview and started to sing.

_This one goes out to a very special someone out there!_

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday_

_When I caught your eye_

_And we caught up to something, I hold on to the night_

_You look me in the eye and told me you love me_

_Were you just kidding? 'Cause to seems to me_

_This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak_

_I don't feel welcome anymore_

_Baby what happened? Please tell me_

'_Cause one second it was perfect_

_Now you're halfway out the door_

_And I stare at the phone and her still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said, forever and always_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

'_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way to honest_

_That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?_

_I looked into your eyes, thought I know you for a minute_

_But I don't anymore_

_And I stare at the phone and her still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said, forever and always_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

'_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_

_Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_

'_Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're her and it rains when you're gone _

'_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Oh, I stare at the phone and her still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said, forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

'_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always_

* * *

At the end she ended up staring right at me, like if that song was meant just for me. And I'm pretty sure it was.

_Time lapse_

"So did you guys like the concert?" Thalia asked.

"Um... it would have probably been good if I would have been the one singing up there you know, even though I don't sing I would have done it better than little Annie," Rachel responded.

"You're just mad because we all know that, that other song was meant for you and FYI she is ten times better than you even at acting!" Piper argued back at her.

Rachel just stared at here with her mouth wide open but then said, "That song was not about me right Percy Boo tell them that they're wrong and that it is not about me."

"Well.." I was thankfully cut off by Katie.

"Guys guess what I got?"

"Um a hot dog cause I'm really hungry?" Leo said

"No, but I'll get you one later. I got backstage passes, I guess being famous has its perks." Katie said happily.

"You mean we get to see Annabeth?" Juniper said with a hopeful expression.

"Yup now let's go!"

We all got up and walked toward a door that said backstage. As we got in we noticed that there were a lot of other people there too, we were probably not going to be able to find her.

"You know looks like there are too many people, oh well I guess we'll have to try some other time." I said as I tried running toward the door. Unluckily Beckendorf caught me and said, "Nice try but I think it's time to face your fear."

"Yah Charlie's right and anyway she's right there talking to her manager." Silena squealed.

As we walked toward her I saw that Annabeth had her back to us so she wouldn't notice us but her manger did. She walked up to us and dragged Annabeth with her. She still had not noticed us because she was too busy glaring at her manger. As she was turning her head toward us she said, "Hi I'm Annabeth." Then she really got a look at who we were and just stared at us wide eyed.

"Hey Annabeth it's us." Thalia said

**A/N: And it ends another cliff-hanger. I promise this time I will update faster maybe next weekend** **if I can find the time. Also if you want to see the performances to these songs I recommend it, go to YouTube and look up the concert. If you want to see her outfit it's on my profile and the songs I used will be listed on the bottom. See you next time.**

**Songs used:**

**Dear John (Taylor Swift)**

**Better Than Revenge (Taylor Swift)**

**Forever and Always (Taylor Swift)**


	4. We Meet Again

**A/n I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, you guys make me really happy to know that people actually like this story. Also I'm really sorry about the late update it just well you know school and homework and it's really hard to find time to update but I'm going to try harder promise. **

**Disclaimer: As I have said before I don't own any of the characters just the plot.**

**Annabeth's POV**

All I could do was stare at them. I couldn't believe that after everything I had done to try to get away so that couldn't and wouldn't have to see him hadn't worked. I know you probably think that's all wrong because they're my friends and everything but after you know how close they are to the person you have loved for most of your life you learn that there has to be sacrifices some times. Like now I would have to make a choice, act like I have never seen them in my life or pretend like nothing happened all those years ago. Hard choice but I'll go with the former one. It would be painful but a lot less painful than watching Percy and Rachel swallowing each other's faces the whole day.

I looked over at each and every one of my old friends. They all hadn't changed much they still looked like there 18 year old selves. For starters Thalia hadn't changed she still looked gothic and scary but she had that look in her eye that told you she would be there for you no matter what.

Nico was standing next to her looking as emo as ever, I guess some things never change. He was wearing a skull shirt with black ripped up jeans and some black converse. He was staring at me like he couldn't believe I was standing right there.

Next to him was Bianca the older of the Di Angeleo siblings. Also one of my closest friends, she still looked as caring as ever which I was pretty glad about. She watched me carefully as if she couldn't decide if it was really me. She was in for a big surprise. **(Forehadowing)**

Next to her was Connor Stoll one of the trickiest bastards alive. He still had that glint in his eye that would make anyone think his a trouble maker. That made me reach for the money in my pocket but then I remembered I was wearing a dress.

Travis Stoll the other tricky bastard or should I say the leader of them all. He was just standing there with a huge smirk on his face as if he had just planned the biggest prank of them all. Which made me wonder if he was the reason that everyone was actually here for? No, he's not that smart.

Watching me carefully was also Katie, she looked like she was wondering if she should come up and huge me. She looked exactly the same just a little bit taller and her hair was shorter now. I really missed her she would give me the best advice and that is really what I need right now.

Next to her was Clarisse, she looked just as muscular and scary as always if that is even possible. She studied me as if she couldn't decide if she should beat me up or not I hope she picked not.

To her right was Chris who looked like he was making sure nothing got out of hand with Clarisse. Thank god because I don't think I can deal with an angry Clarisse right now.

Then there was Silena who was standing there looking like she was going to burst into tears. She looked really pretty too in her red long dress with matching one inch heels. I never really did understand why she dressed up for everything.

Then there was Piper her half-sister who was staring at me with a shocked expression on her face. You know those ones that are like I can't believe it's really happening this is the best moment of my life. I made me feel a little guilty to know they actually missed me.

Holding her hand was Jason Grace, Thalia's younger brother. He was like my younger brother too and I really missed him. He always acted like the leader and you could see he still acted like it too because he was standing toward the front analyzing me.

Juniper was standing near the back and since she was so short I could barely see her. She was still as short as ever and had that greenish color in her skin. She was holding on to Grover like see was going to faint any second.

Next there was Grover. He looked like he could eat a whole couch. He was staring at me nervously and was sweating buckets. I have a feeling that he was the one that planned this whole thing. I would probably have to talk to him later.

Right next to him was Leo. It looked like he's ADHD was going to act up any second because he looked ready to bounce of the walls. He had this crazy grin on he's face and he was starting to shake like a crazy person. Oh this is so not going to end well.

Trying to but falling to keep him still was Reyna. She still looked as strict as ever she reminded me but I think I don't want to kill people as often as she does.

Standing toward the side was my best friend (total sarcasm) Rachel. That red headed bitch though it would be a good idea to even step a foot near me. Damn she had to be pretty retard if she thinks I didn't want revenge on her. As if that song wasn't enough.

Now that think of it where was Beckendorf and Percy? I tried looking behind the group without looking that suspicious. Right there near the door was Beckendorf pulling Percy toward us. Beck hadn't changed much he was still tall and muscular, I'm pretty sure if he wasn't too he could stop a truck that coming full speed at him.

Now the person he was dragging with him was the person I no longer wanted to see again. PERCY. He hadn't changed at all he's dark black hair was sticking to him forehead and him sea-green eyes were wild with surprise. It looked like someone had just hit him with a rock. Nice to know that's what he things of me.

They all watched me with hopeful expressions hoping I would say something to recognize them. I wasn't going to give them that, I had to continue with my plan because that was the only way I can forget all the pain Percy caused me. Just when I was about to walk away Silena ran up to me and pulled me into a bear hug.

"I can't believe it's really you, you know how much we've missed you." She said with tears in her eyes. As much as I would have wanted to say yes I just couldn't I couldn't go through the risks of getting hurt again, of having the only things I care about taken from me again. Not now not ever.

"Umm you're some fans right? You want an autograph?" I asked with a questioning look on my face.

"What no Annabeth it's us remember your best friends." Thalia said as she slowly walked up to me.

"Am I supposed to remember you because I would surly remember my best friends, right Olivia?" I asked carefully trying not to give myself away and sending a sideways glance at my manager Olivia.

"Oh yes of course she would remember her friends but I don't remember her talking about any of you." This just made Silena start to cry heart wrenching cries. It took everything to not take it back.

"But you have to remember Percy you loved him remember." Grover said as he pulled Percy toward me.

"Man really I don't think she remembers us." Percy told Grover

"Of course she does, she's probably just playing hard to get." Hey I was not playing hard to get I just didn't want to see them again.

"Grover she doesn't."

"Yes she does!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

I really wanted it to stop so I started my act. One that would probably make them hate me even more and would make me be just as bad as Rachel. But I had to do it; it would make life easier for everyone.

"Hey, can you two stop screaming at each other like some crazy lunatics. I seriously have no idea who you are and I don't want to know who the fuck you are either," I rarely curse but I was on a roll now and I wasn't about to stop, "Olivia why don't you just give these obsessed fans some posters with my signature on them I'm pretty sure that will make them leave."

Everyone just stared at me like they couldn't believe what I just did. Even Olivia was staring at me like I was crazy.

"Umm sure I'll get right on that." Olivia said as she stared toward the side table where we kept all the signed posters. She walked back toward the group and started handing them out. The all just stared at the posters like they wanted to burn them.

"Seriously Annabeth, you give us some fucking signed posters as if we were fans! I GET THAT YOU'RE MAD AT PERCY BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO HATE US!" Thalia screamed in my face. I wanted to run into my dressing room and cry but I had time for that later. I had to make them leave right know before everything got out of hand.

"Really I have no idea who you are so I suggest you take the posters and leave or I'm calling security." I said calmly as if I was talking to any stranger.

"You little bit…" Clarisse said as she started run toward me. I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. She tried jumping on me but Chris stopped her.

"She's not worth it." Chris said. That broke my heart into pieces.

I had one more thing left to do. Call security. "Security!" I yelled. They came running in as fast as they could and started taking them away. "Leave and don't you ever come back!" I screamed at them. As I walked away the last thing I heard was the gang struggling and screaming at the security guards and Percy screaming something.

"What happened to the girl I came to love?!"

As I walked away I wish I had screamed out you killed her. Because he had he broke my heart and soul into a million pieces and since then I wasn't the same. So from that day on I promised to myself that if I ever saw him again I would make his life a living hell.

**A/N Again really sorry for taking so long to update but I also had some writer's block and I couldn't think of any ideas. I wrote this chapter like seven times and I think this is the best I could do. Sorry it's not my best. I'll try to update tomorrow but no promises.**


	5. The Reasons Why

**A/N: I want to thank lovetoread1410, R.k.S.T, and the guest reviewers who took the time to review. You guys made my day and because of that I wrote this chapter. I know right now a lot of you probably hate Percy and the gang but in this chapter you will learn more of what has happened during those past three years and why they act that way. I hope you enjoy and I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: Really guys think I don't own PJO cause if I did I'd be busy writing the House of Hades!**

**Percy's POV**

She didn't remember us, she did remember anything, and she didn't remember me. How is that even possible I mean yes it has been three years but everything we went through can't really be that hard to forget because trust me I tried, I tried real hard but I just couldn't. That moment when she said she had no idea who we were broke me I mean yes she did cheat on me with Luke and everything but I think that deep down inside I still love her. This is probably the reason why I screamed what happened to the girl I use to love, when we were being dragged out of there by the security guards. Now back to the present when the guards us kicking us out.

"LET GO OF ME YOU LITTLE PIECES OF SHIT!" Clarisse yelled. Yes even when we're being kicked out by security guards she still decides it's a good idea to scream at them. The guards just put her down completely ignoring her comment as if it happens all the time. I feel bad for them having to deal with crazy fans every day.

The tallest of the group probably the leader shot us all a scary glare that made even Clarisse want to hide and said, "Now you all heard what Ms. Chase said to all of you so I hope you do as she wishes, now if you didn't hear her the first time I will repeat it again she doesn't want to see you around here or anywhere near her again." With that he started walking back toward the building with his little body guard crew following close behind.

"That was fun so who wants to go out for pizza?" Leo said breaking the awkward silence. Leave up to Leo to say something retarded when no one wants to hear it.

"You idiot we're not getting pizza right now we have more important to talk about anyway." Thalia said shot me a disappointed glance.

"Yah like how…how Annie doesn't remember any of…of us." Silena cried

"You guys I'm pretty sure she remembers us I'm sure she's just acting like she doesn't because she doesn't want to see Percy again.'' Grover suggested. Wait so he was blaming her not wanting to see anyone on me why it's not like I'm the one that cheated it was all her.

"Oh so it's your entire fault ha Kelp Head. You idiot you see what you cause going off and kissing that red headed bitch!" Thaila screamed

"Well that red headed bitch," Rachel said while making air quotes, "is standing right here and Percybo here loves me so that why he kissed me. And anyway she kissed Luke first so I don't see what you people are making a big deal about here."

"Oh you Idiot," Thaila said completely ignoring Rachel and talking to me, "you really believe it was Annabeth who cheated first."

"No I don't believe I know I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Oh my god this is stupid, your stupid, you're all stupid. I hate all of you and mostly you Perseus Jackson because of you I lost my best friend and I will never again get her back." Thaila whisper yelled. You could tell she was on the verge of tears. She looked at all of us and took off running in the other direction.

"I'm going to make sure she's okay." Bianca said as she took off after her.

"I'll help Bianca, and Percy I hope you listen to Thalia because sadly she right it was all your fault." Katie said as she took off running after them.

I turned to face everyone else in the group; they all looked disappointed like they still couldn't believe what had happened a few minutes before. I guess me myself still couldn't believe what had happened I think we all still had a little hope that after she saw us she would want to talk to us again and we would all be together again. I guess that was pretty stupid after all those years thinking it would be as if nothing happened as if that moment in life never occurred and we were all still best friends. Well I guess that isn't going to happen anytime soon.

The rest of the girls turned to look at me and had a look in their eyes that looked like they were planning how to kill me for ruining their friendship with Annabeth. I guess they didn't know how hard it was for me too not seeing her anymore and knowing that most of the songs she has written are for me and let's just say they don't talk that good about me. They all shot each other glance as if communicating that way and just took off after the other three girls.

"Well good thing they're gone because they were annoying me with their whole Annabeth melodrama." Rachel said as she looked her arm through mine.

"It's not a melodrama Rachel." Grover said trying to contain his anger.

"Whatever, I'm leaving anyway. See you later PercyBo." She gave me a kiss and skipped off toward her car.

"Guys I'm going home anyone want to come with?" I asked. A chorus of yeses and I have nothing better to do from Leo were heard so we all took off toward my house.

**00000000000000000don't judge me just an awesome line break00000000000000000000000 00000000**

When we got home everyone jumped on to the couches and Nico ran straight toward me fridge "FOOD!"

Travis ran toward the bookshelf and threw everyone a controller while Nico threw drinks and chips at everyone. We spend a good three hours playing Call of Duty and Assassin's Creed. I guess we were all trying to forget what had just happened and have some fun. We hadn't done this as often as we use to. Usually the guys would come over to my place to play on the xbox while the girls went over to Annabeth's to gossip and do other girly stuff. Oh look there I go again talking about Annabeth, I guess I'm not really doing a good job forgetting her but I guess someone like her is pretty hard to forget I mean she's one of a kind.

Beckendorf paused the game and took out a laptop. "Now I don't know about you but I want to watch some funny YouTube videos."

We all agreed we were bored of playing and wanted to watch some funny videos to lift up our spirits. So Beck opened up him laptop and put in his very complicated password and logged into YouTube. Now that I ask where did he keep that laptop all this time? I guess in his car maybe or yah I'm not going to keep wonder or else I'll get a headache from thinking too hard. Okay so back to YouTube. He goes to the homepage to see what's the most popular thing on right now and I think it just had to be my bad luck or something because it was a music video by Annabeth.

They all turn to look at me asking silently if they should click on it or not. I guess we would it wouldn't be bad if we watched it, it wouldn't really hurt anyone. And anyways it was one of the songs that she song at her concert and I'm a 100% sure that it's about me. So might as well watch what the video and see exactly how much she hates me.

"Sure go ahead watch it I don't see what bad it will cause." I said monotone. They all stared at me for a second before Beckendorf clicked on it. We all huddled around the computer and watched as the beginning of the song White Horse came on. Let's just say that by the end of the video I wanted to punch a wall or something because that video seriously only tells lies and more lies.

"Are you kidding me she's blaming everything on me is she serious does she not remember what actually happened that it was all her and not me. IT WAS ALL HER!" I practically screamed at the screen.

"Whoa chill dude how do you even know it's about you and it's not about another boyfriend that she's had." Nico asked

"Oh come on it's not like she's had other boyfriend or guys chasing after her you know after we broke up."

"Umm dude she had many boyfriends after you I think maybe like three or four." Jason said.

"You really think no one would date her. Wow you're stupid trust me any guy with a brain would go after her I mean she was hot when she broke up you but now well she's smoking hot." Connor said. There were bunches of yes Percy you're retarded from the guys.

"Okay fine she's really hot but back to the whole song think I know that it is for me because when she was staring at me all throughout the song." I replied

"Umm about that Annabeth is kind of right about the whole you and Rachel incident." Travis said

"Yah Perce you never really let us ex…" Grover started but I didn't let him finish.

"No you know what you guys always trying to talk to me about this but I don't really care. And you could all do me the favor of leaving cause you are seriously pissing me off."

They all got up and walked toward the door but before they all left Grover turned around and said, "When you really find out the truth about what happened that night you're going to regret everything that has ever happened." He stared at me for a sec and then slammed the door.

That make me think maybe they have all been trying to tell me something, something that might change what happened three years ago. But I can't be possible I saw it with my own eyes she was kissing him, she was and I saw it. But there is still that slight chance that she really wasn't doing anything and Luke just forced himself on her. But then that would make everything my fault all the broken friendships would be my fault. But that couldn't have happened because I saw the truth with my own eyes.

**A/N: Okay so Percy is starting to doubt his reasons and don't worry they will see each other soon. Oh and don't get your hopes up there wouldn't be any Percabeth for a few chapters. Remember Annabeth promised to make his life a living hell and she keeps her promises. I'll try to update soon.**


	6. Friends Again

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to review. You guys made my day. HAPPY NEW YEAR! I know a little late but at least I said something. I'm going to try to make this chapter a little longer than the past two I've written, trying to at least get to 2,000 words. Anyway try to review people it make the authors very happy knowing that you guys, the readers, enjoy the chapter. Well now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO only the plot trust me.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I ran toward my dressing room as fast as I could, trying but falling to avoid knocking down people that were also in the hallway. After saying sorry to one of my backup dancers that I managed to run right into I opened the door and slammed in closed behind me. I quickly sat down on one of the many couches I have in that room and started crying. I thought about everything that had gone wrong in a matter of hours, how without trying to I met up with my old friends and drove them away and probably into hating me. And now that I think of it I'm probably the worst friend a person could ask for, I let them all down and disappointed them in one way.

I was so lost in thought I didn't notice when Olivia came into the room with an expression of guilt on her face. She quietly sat down next to me and started rubbing my back try to calm me down.

"Honey I'm so sorry I didn't think that you wouldn't want to see them." Olivia said with guilt evident in her voice.

"Why would you be sorry, you didn't make them magically appear here they just found out I was performing here." I told her not completely understanding why she was so sorry.

"No, they didn't just magically show up here I called them up and told them to come see you perform and maybe then they could talk to you and you guy could make up." She told me looking away.

"You…you did this you brought them here!" I said outraged. I quickly stood up and backed away from her.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I thought you would be happy to see your old friends. And anyways they promised me they wouldn't bring Percy with them." Olivia replied as she walked toward me. This made me back up more.

"How…how did you manage to find them?" I asked now walking toward her.

She made me sit on the couch again and said, "Since you have tried avoiding them as much as possible you never found out that they are each becoming famous. Not as much as you but they're pretty close now. So it wasn't really that hard."

"So you just randomly looked them up and there they were?"

"Yes, and again I'm sorry for making them show up here. I promise if they call again I'll ignore them and tell them to go to hell or something." Olivia replied. The last part made me crack a grin.

"It's okay and I guess I couldn't ignore them forever now could I."

"No you couldn't and what are you planning on doing about it." She asked.

"I think I might want to see them again someday." I replied truthfully.

"Well that's great news because we have to stay in New York for the next six months to finish your record and record it."

"Do you seriously do everything without asking me first?"

"Maybe and come on we have to get home soon because you have a very busy day tomorrow."

**00000000000000000000don't mind just a line break00000000000000000000000 00000000000**

I got home and walked toward my room. I took a quick shower and went to bed. I laid there staring at the ceiling for a while thinking that maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to see them again. It might actually be good to make up with them well everyone except Percy. I still don't understand why he's still going out with Rachel, I mean she is bitch, sorry of the language, and is mean to everyone. He always hated her when we were in high school. But I guess that was just an act so I wouldn't suspect he was cheating on me with her. Well what they don't know is that I'm going to get my revenge on Rachel and I'm going to make his life miserable and that I promise.

**Percy's POV**** (just a quick change I'll be going back to Annabeth later on)**

I woke up to someone jumping on my bed. I cracked open on of my eyes to see Grover jumping like crazy. Beautiful way to wake up huh.

"G-man what are you doing here and how did you get in?" I asked as looked at my clock and saw it was nine in the morning.

"Well you have a key under your mat and I used that to come in. And were going somewhere today." He said as he stopped jumping and sat down on the bed.

"Where we going?" I asked as I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Five minutes later I came out to him lying on my bed watching TV.

"Umm some restaurant the girls recommended and they said and I quote we have to be there." He said trying and failing to impersonate the girl's voices. I laughed at that.

"Okay then let's go." I said as I walked out the door.

"Wait man, aren't you going to make your bed?"

"No, why would I, I'm just going to mess it up again at night so I don't see the point of making it."

"Great thinking." He said sarcastically with a hint of disgust in his voice.

**00000000000000another line break don't mind me0000000000000000000000000**

As I got to the restaurant I saw that it was packed with people, but not just any people. They were all famous. Yes you're probably wondering what they heck we're doing in a restaurant packed with famous people. Well for your information we are all kind of famous too not much we are all still starting off. I'm a singer and a great one for your information. Rachel is an actress, she usually likes playing the villain in all the movies she's done. I wonder why? **(Can he be anymore retarded?!)**

Thalia is a rock singer, not much of a surprise there. She just started off about a year ago with a song called What the Hell. Yup something she would totally sing. Katie is also a singer and she mostly sings pop. Her first single was a song called Hot n Cold. Next we have Silena who sings pop. Her first single was called Disturbia. Then we have Piper who sings soul/pop. She had a very successful single called Rolling in the Deep. Last me, Percy, I sing two different genres; alterative and pop. My most famous singles are I'm Yours, Hey Soul Sister, and Drive By.

Then we have the actresses and actors. There's Rachel, Bianca, Clarisse, Juniper, and Reyna. They all started about a year and a half ago. They have all started in different movies that were kind of popular. They really didn't have big parts but some people still recognize them when we go out. Then there's Grover, Beckendorf, and Chris. They also have all had small parts in movies. They are all pretty good too.

Last we have the band. Now in this band we have five people, Nico, Travis, Connor, Jason, and Leo. Their band is called Flaming Demigods. Just guess who thought of that name. If you guessed Leo then you get one million dollars. No I'm just kidding you won't get anything. Well anyway they are very famous like really famous. They had this single called What Makes You Beautiful that a bunch of girls went crazy about.

So now that you know what we do you would understand why we are even allowed in this restaurant. As me and Grover walked toward the table where all our friends I saw Megan Fox flirting with a waiter. I pointed her out to Grover and he just started laughing and how ridiculous some people are. When we finally got to the table all our friends were talking and screaming at each other.

"Hey guys!" I yelled to get their attention.

"Oh hey, did you know that the paparazzi went crazy when we went through those doors? Well that must mean they love us. I should go out there and give them some Leo love!" Leo said as he ran toward the doors.

"Oh my, he crazy if he actually thinks they're talking pictures of him." Reyna said as she watched him running through the doors.

"I think they are actually going crazy with pictures of him!" Juniper exclaimed as she pointed to the flashing lights by the entrance.

"I don't think that for Leo." I said.

**000000000000000000000don't you love me00000000000000000000000000 000000000**

**Annabeth's POV**

Olivia decided it would be a good idea to wake me up at nine in the morning to go to this very fancy restaurant called Camp Half-Blood. She said a lot people would be there and it would good for publicity if I went to. So of course I had to agree and that's why right now I'm on my way to a very important restaurant. And it's just not that I also have this feeling that something bad is going to happen today. Which just makes more nervous.

As I got out of the limo, I really don't see the point of it, there was a bunch of look there's Annabeth's and flashing lights, my favorite. Note the sarcasm. As I walked through the doors I saw Leo standing there screaming who wants some Leo love. Yup still the same as always. There was a guard at the front of the door that tried helping me get through the doors with being taken away by the paparazzi. When I finally got inside I saw a bunch of snobby famous people, yah makes life so much better. As I looked around the room to see if there was anyone worthy to see I say all my old friends staring at me like I had grown four extra legs. Olivia came up next to me and slightly pushed me toward them, "Time to finally talk to them again."

I couldn't really move Olivia had to push me toward there table. They were all watching every move I made and it started making me feel self-concise.

"Umm I think you remember me, I'm Annabeth's manager and best friend Olivia." She said as she sat down. The all stared at her like she was crazy.

"Now my friend her has something to say to you guys." Olivia said as she pointed at me. Great now I would have to think of a reason to why I did all the things yesterday.

"Yah umm…umm I wanted to say that…I'm sorry for what happened yesterday I was just really stressed out." I replied. Olivia shot me a glare and everyone else stared at me like that wasn't the answer they were waiting for.

"Now Annabeth is that really what you meant to say." Thalia said in a teasing tone. Right so they probably figured out that I actually did remember them. So might as well suck up my pride and say sorry.

"Okay no that's not what I wanted to say. I really wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything I did and that I did mean to say anything I did. I did remember you and I'm sorry for acting like I didn't." I said trying to ignore looking at them.

"So you didn't mean anything you said and you do remember us?" Silena asked practically squealing.

"Yes." I replied

"See, I told you guys she could never forget us!" Grover practically screamed as he came up and hugged me. I laughed and hugged him back.

"Hey I think we all deserve a hug don't we?!" Thalia said as she ran toward me. I took my time and hugged everyone until I had Percy standing in front of me. He started at me like he trying to find out what to say but then we both turned away. Okay then none of us wants to talk to each other better that way I'll just ignore him most of the time I'm with the gang.

I spend hours talking to everyone and catching up on what had happened the last few years. It was nice to know that we all still got along fine. I could feel Percy watching me but every time I turn to look that way he would look away and talk to Grover. It kind of kills me not knowing if he doesn't care that we're not speaking or that I'm losing my mind being so close to him. It makes me feel like I'm standing alone in this room even though there is a bunch of people here.

There was even I time when I tried talking to him but he just excused himself to the bathroom. But that was fine by me and anyways I had a promise to keep. And I was sure as hell going to keep it. A few minutes after he came back I felt him staring at me again I turned toward him and glared. He shrank back in fear. Good that should teach him not to mess with me now or ever.

**A/N: Yes more than last chapter. Anyways if you guys want to guess who I guessed all the people off you can I gave you some clues so it should be easy. Don't forget to review it makes me happy and if you have any suggestions go ahead and give them to me and I'll try to use them later on in the story.**


End file.
